


try me on for size

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: After pleadings from the rest of News, Kame takes Masuda out for a fashion makeover. It doesn’t really go as he’s planned.





	try me on for size

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

Massu looks even hotter in the mirror, like something incorporeal that no one can touch. The analogy isn’t that too far from the truth given his reputation, what Yamapi had warned him about as well as what he’d noticed throughout their shopping trip so far.

It took three hours and six stores for Massu to let Kame in the dressing room with him, and now Kame can’t take his eyes off of the mirror. Massu’s carefully scrutinizing the designer jeans Kame had picked out for him, turning from side to side and lifting up his shirt to examine the waistline. They fit him _perfectly_ , Kame thinks, gaze sharpening on the bump of Massu’s ass as he stands in profile.

“I don’t know,” Massu says for the fortieth time, which Kame has learned means, “I think they’re boring, but I don’t want to insult you by telling you so.”

While Kame appreciates the sentiment, he also values his time. “There are a few more stores we can look in,” he says, trying to sound optimistic. The truth is that his and Massu’s senses of style are on complete opposite ends of the spectrum, and no matter how much faith Yamapi has in his Shuuji’s powers of persuasion, this one isn’t going to budge.

“Wait, there’s one more thing I want to try on,” Massu says apologetically, and Kame feels a little guilty for giving up on him like this. If their roles were switched, Kame wouldn’t even humor him by putting on anything Massu would pick out, but Massu is being thorough and seriously considering every piece of clothing – before shooting it down.

Kame’s breath catches in his throat when Massu starts to unfasten the jeans right there, but in his defense, it’s mostly due to how appalling his patterned boxers are. Kame wants to rip them off and burn them, except that would leave Massu completely naked where it matters and he’s going to stop that train of thought right there. Now he just adds underwear to his mental list of things they need to shop for.

The jeans start to fall down Massu’s legs, and on impulse Kame grabs for them before they hit the floor. He realizes too late that this probably makes him look like a pervert, lunging at Massu in a state of undress, but then his hand bumps against Massu’s as they _both_ grab for the denim.

“Sorry,” Kame mutters, looking away while he face burns. “I wasn’t… I don’t like things touching the floor.”

“Me neither,” Massu replies, his voice soft and neutral. “We’re alike like that.”

The tone has Kame raising his eyes, seeing how Massu’s staring at him a little in disbelief. He looks surprised to learn they have something in common. Honestly, Kame is surprised, too. He had thought they were worlds apart in everything, particularly anything having to do with clothes.

Now Massu smiles, not just politely but genuinely, and Kame feels like the sun just came out behind a cloud. Massu puts a firm hand on his shoulder and Kame’s too shocked to move, the untouchable one touching _him_ even if he’s just using him for balance as he tugs the jeans off of each foot. Kame instantly sees the logic – he _is_ cleaner than the wall, after all.

It’s Kame who hangs the jeans up, because he’s there and Massu’s still holding onto his shoulder. Kame expects the touch to disappear once he has both feet on the ground again, but instead he finds the other hand fisting his shirt and pulling him back the second the hanger is on the hook.

“Masuda-kun, what-” Kame starts, his eyes widening behind quickly-closing lids as he finds himself in Massu’s embrace and subsequently his mouth. The rest of his question dies on Massu’s soft lips, morphing into a low noise as Massu unabashedly licks at Kame’s tongue.

Massu tastes like mint and candy and Kame’s instincts are a few steps ahead of the rest of him, wrapping both arms around Massu and returning the kiss full force. His hands slide down Massu’s back, onto those god-awful boxers that are surprisingly pleasant to touch, or maybe it was the flesh underneath them. He squeezes Massu’s ass and Massu melts into him, pressing their bodies together and hooking a leg around Kame’s knee to bring him even closer.

Kame gets really hot really fast, ignoring the warning bell in his head that keeps reminding him that they’re in a _dressing room_ in favor of touching what he’s only been able to look at all day. His fingertips seem to burn with every piece of skin he explores, underneath Massu’s shirt as well as below the waistband of those hideous boxers. He vaguely registers Massu’s hands on his own belt as he bumps the erection that’s been grinding against him, swallowing a very faint moan and Kame rushes to shush him, breaking their kiss in the process.

“Do you have anything?” Massu whispers in response. “We have to hurry.”

“I… but… yes?” Kame sputters, gaping at the slightly younger man as he focuses on the face that’s too close to his. Massu’s cheeks are tinted pink, flushed from arousal, his eyes narrow and his lips shiny from their kissing. It’s really fucking attractive, and Kame nearly forgets what else he wanted to say. “What are we doing?”

“What we both want to,” Massu answers as he leans in to capture Kame’s lips again. “You’re quite obvious, Kamenashi-kun. I also don’t let just anyone into a dressing room with me. Now hurry up.”

Kame starts to protest, but at the same time he’s reaching for his wallet and finding inexplicable satisfaction in urging down Massu’s boxers. He makes sure to fling them on the ledge where Massu’s bag is, then tears at the tiny packet of lube. Massu hisses at the first finger and Kame senses that he doesn’t do this much, leaning in to kiss him comfortingly on the lips, jaw, neck, anywhere he can reach with his mouth as Massu relaxes for him.

“Kame-” Massu gasps, his voice barely audible as he presses his face into Kame’s hair and bounces on the fingers that stretch him. “Oh, god.”

His hand drops into the open fly of Kame’s pants, fingers wrapping around his length, and now Kame’s panting into Massu’s skin. He dribbles the remaining lube on his own cock and Massu rubs it in, leading Kame to pin Massu to the wall next to the mirror. Massu’s legs lift to Kame’s elbows and Kame’s pushing three fingers in and out of him, lust flashing behind his eyes as he pulls them out and hoists Massu up.

It goes in smoothly, a grunt sounding from Kame’s lungs as he waits for Massu’s body to adjust to him. Strong fingers twisting in his hair tell him it’s time to move, his hips rocking back and forth as he thrusts and tightens his hold on Massu from the sensations. Massu’s cologne is faint but enticing, overwhelming Kame’s senses because he’s weak to a man who smells good. It intensifies the sexy body in his arms and how good it feels inside. Kame is so turned on right now that he doesn’t think he could stop if someone opened the door and exposed them to the whole store.

Massu doesn’t seem keen on waiting around for that to happen, shoving his hand between their chests and stroking himself. A moan escapes Kame’s lips at the resulting tightening of Massu’s body, his mouth latching onto Massu’s neck to keep from being heard, and Massu’s quickening breaths are directed right into Kame’s ear. They increase in pressure as Massu goes faster, starting to shudder in Kame’s hold and Kame doesn’t notice that Massu is going to come on his _shirt_ until he already has.

He should be furious, but he can’t stop fucking long enough to be angry, pounding into him even harder now that Massu’s body has tensed with release. Massu’s still catching his breath, hissing “Mm, come on” in that deep voice and Kame loses control, snapping his hips until he’s gone, a low growl accompanying his orgasm.

His mind is still hazy as Massu nudges him to be put down, calmly hopping back into his eyesore boxers and (regular, striped) pants while Kame struggles to stand upright.

“You _came_ on my _shirt_ ,” Kame wheezes.

Massu’s eyes lower to the spot and he cringes in sympathy, then a grin splits his still-flushed features. “Good thing we’re in a clothing store.”

Before Kame can stop him, Massu runs out of the dressing room – limping a little bit, Kame notices proudly – and returns within a minute holding a multi-colored shirt that gives his boxers a run for their ugly.

“I am not wearing that,” Kame says firmly.

Massu’s smile falls, and Kame feels like he kicked a puppy.

“Okay, okay,” Kame gives in, reaching for the shirt and praying that nobody in this mall recognizes him. “But you have to buy the jeans.”

“Deal,” Massu agrees. “I’ll just wear them when I see you.”

Kame thinks he might need more than one pair.


End file.
